pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style)
Thomas O'Malley, Universal and Studiocanal's Movie Spoof of the 2015 Disney film, Inside Out Cast *Riley - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jill - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Joy - Cheer Bear (Care Bears) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bears) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears) *Fear - Obediah the Wonder Raccoon (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Bing Bong - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Jill's Emotions - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Rita (Animaniacs), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Bill's Emotions - Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Brain (Inspector Gadget), Sam the Penguin (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater), Cooler (Pound Puppies) and Sid (Ice Age) *Meg - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Muruchi (Return of Ultraman) *Jordan - Winnie the Pooh Transcripts *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Obediah Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style): Amy Rose's First Date? *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Transcript Secnes Index *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 2 - Cheer Bear & Loyal Heart Dog/Bedtime *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 8 - Sad Tinky Winky/The Big Idea *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) Part 15 - End Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Obediah-the-wonder-raccoon-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-7.18.jpg|Obediah the Wonder Raccoon as Fear Amy rose sonic x-1-.jpg|Amy Rose as Riley Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Bing Bong Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside out Movie Spoof